The Im-Patient in the Granpa
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Booth has to deal with his grandfather's health issues, and he's not happy that Pops is ailing. Brennan helps him adjust to reality.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hearing a muffled ring, Booth dug his cell phone out of his pocket. "Booth" he answered.

"Seeley, this is Helen, at Willow River…."

Booth stepped away from the deteriorated golfer Brennan was examining.

"Is Pops okay?"

"Your grand-dad was complaining he didn't feel well this morning at breakfast, and he didn't eat much, which is real unusual for him. Hank normally has a great appetite. He went back to his room and laid down awhile. When Paul checked on him, he was sweating profusely and seemed confused so we've called an ambulance to take him to GWU. It's just a precaution, but I knew you'd want to be alerted to any change in his health."

Booth rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Had he been sick before this morning?"

"No, he and Fred did a little fishing yesterday afternoon, and he was fine."

"Thanks for letting me know, Helen, I'll get over to the hospital as soon as I can."

"We're all pulling and praying for Hank, he's one of our favorites over here. Let me know what you find out."

Booth slid his phone back into his pocket and sighed. It wasn't like this phone call was a total surprise. Hank was 83, after all, and he'd noticed his grandfather's pace slowing down a little the last time he visited with Parker. But he didn't want to think about life without the man who'd reversed the generations and become a dad to him and Jared so many years ago.

He returned to the decomposing duffer's body as Brennan stood up and placed her hand at the small of her back with a slight grimace. She noticed his frown immediately. "Booth, what's wrong?"

"It's Pops, they've taken him to GWU to be checked out."

"Go, Seeley. We can finish up here," urged Cam.

"Don't call me See—"

"I know, just go, you goof, and give your grandfather a hug for me." Cam answered. "Yes, Dr. Brennan, go with him, I'll be sure our victim gets back to the lab. Mr. Edison can start the bone analysis after I finish the autopsy."

The partners headed for Booth's SUV, and drove back to DC in somber silence for the first few miles.

"I've known Pops is getting up there, but I sure hope this is nothing serious. Parker is just getting to the age where he and Pops can really enjoy each other's company," Booth worried.

Brennan leaned over and placed her hand gently on Booth's forearm. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but I will listen to whatever the doctors say, and help you interpret their findings to decide the best care for Hank."

"Bones, having you there to decipher the medical mumbo jumbo is the best help I could ask for."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Are you the family of Henry Booth?" a lanky man in gray-green scrubs asked as he came through the swinging doors of the waiting room.

"Yes, I'm his grandson and medical proxy if necessary. Special Agent Seeley Booth; this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner.

"I'm Dr. Thompson. Mr. Booth appears to have suffered a minor stroke; we're waiting on a cat scan, but that's my initial assessment of his condition. Has he ever had a heart attack before?"

"No, but he takes Coumadin, and he's not the best at consistency where prescriptions are concerned." Booth answered.

"Well, missing his blood thinner for a few days could increase the chance of a clot, alright. I can tell you more when his scans are completed. It's a pleasure to meet you, , though not the present circumstances. I heard your lecture on defleshing methods when I was an undergraduate, and it was fascinating. I thought about doing pathology, but decided on trauma medicine instead. Your course improved my knowledge of the skeletal system, and it's helped me diagnose my patients ever since."

Brennan smiled at the doctor's compliment. "I'm glad I was instrumental in augmenting your medical education. When will we be able to see Booth's grandfather? And when you complete your tests, may I view the results?"

"Certainly, Dr. Brennan, if Mr. Booth approves."

"Pops wouldn't have it any other way; he thinks Bones is the smartest person around."

"Bones?...Oh, I see, that makes sense, a suitable nickname for a forensic anthropologist, I'd say," the doctor chuckled. "We're waiting on a few more results on his bloodwork , electrolytes and brain function. I'll call you when they're back. I think we'll admit him overnight for observation and possibly keep him here for a few days to be sure he's stable. You can follow me to his room and stay with him a little while until them, if you wish. We've started him on some IV meds which will help settle things down."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Booth and Brennan entered the small curtained enclosure where Hank lay on a gurney with his eyes shut.

"Hey, Pops, how are you feeling? " Booth put his hand on Hank's forehead.

"Dammit, Shrimp, get me out of here and let's go home. I hate hospitals, I just had a dizzy spell, I don't know why Helen thought she had to call the galdarned ambulance. That siren still has my ears ringing!"

"Pops, simmer down. The doctor says you've had a mild stroke, so you're going to be here a few days till they get your symptoms sorted out. "

Bones, can you stay here with Pops? I should go get the SUV out of the emergency lot and move it to guest parking."

"Sure, Booth."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

After Booth walked down the hall out of earshot, Hank turned to Brennan. "Temperance, I need you to promise me something. Shrimp there is not gonna want me to go on when it's time, and you'll have to help him realize that I don't want to hang around here with a bunch of wires and tubes sticking out of me! I don't want them doing anything outlandish to keep me here past my appointed time."

"Hank, I will do my best, but Booth loves you very much. He isn't going to let go of you easily, and I don't think it's your time yet, but I understand what you're saying. Medicine and technology can improve our lives in many ways, but sometimes rescucitative procedures are more invasive and painful than a patient wishes to endure. I know Booth will respect your wishes in the long run, but it will be difficult for him to admit that you're not going to live forever, even though that's not rational. You gave him and Jared a normal life and he feels deeply grateful for the years you spent raising him."

"Yeah, I may not be standin' at heaven's gate just yet, but I don't have a lot of years left, and when its' my time to go, it's time to go. I know Shrimp will listen to you, and you can help him and Parker through the tough times. When are you two gonna quit pussy-footin' around and admit what everybody else already knows? You're perfect for each other! That boy loves you more than life itself, and he'll take care of you without smothering you, honey. I know how strong-minded women are! Seeley's Gran, my Margaret was a lot like you. She'd bop me on the head for even calling her that! She was the best thing that ever happened to me; just like you're the best thing for my grandson, if you two will just be honest with each other. I know your folks left you, but he's not going anywhere, and I don't think you are either. You've just got to trust yourselves and each other, and you'll be together for life."

"Okay, Hank, we'll try," Brennan smiled fondly at him.

"That's my girl, oooh, here comes Shrimp, so mum's the word, and you just remember what I asked."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Booth pulled back the privacy curtain, and stepped close to thebed, Dr. Thompson was right behind him."Mr. Booth, how are you feeling? Those IV fluids should be helping. I know you don't like being stuck in here, but we need to keep you overnight just to be sure you are stabilized. Your bloodwork looks like you skipped your Coumadin a few days recently. If you want to be around to see your great grandchildren, you can't be missing your prescriptions."

"I've already got one super great grandson, Doc. Hank smiled weakly, and then frowned. How long you gonna keep me tied to this bed? If I have to stay overnight, I hope I can get one that's a little wider, This thing's like trying to get comfortable on a park bench!" he grumbled.

"Our beds upstairs are a lot more comfortable than that gurney, I promise. But you've got to promise me to be more mindful of your medications, or you'll find yourself in here again."

Okay, okay, doc, I'll be a dutiful pill-popper from now on," Hank conceded.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Booth drove Brennan back to the Jeffersonian , where they swiped their access cards and climbed the steps to the lab platform. Jack Hodgins was up to his elbows in the meaty remains of the golfer found murdered on the4th fairway of the Rock Creek Greens public golf course. Clark Edison stood next to him grimacing. "The third enstar larvae contain radioactive specks. You'd think this course might have been over a uranium mine or something," Hodgins muttered to himself. "How soon can you let me clean these bones? Dr. Brennan's going to be back soon and she'll expect me to h…." Clark stopped mid-sentence as he spotted the partners.

"There is an old polonium vein in this region, Jack," Brennan confirmed. "Nineteenth-century whalers used it to attract orcas because it glowed in the dark."

"Ah, that explains it….How is your grandfather, Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"I think he's going to recover this time, but I told the retirement center to monitory his meds more closely after this."

A/N: This popped into my head at the hospital where a relative is being treated. No matter one's age, no one enjoys facing the potential loss of a beloved elder or parent. The room had no internet access, so the sciency facts might be a bit off since I couldn't do any research or check my facts online.

Chapter 1 supplement

A/N: Sorry folks, apparently sitting in a hospital room all weekend with a seriously ill elderly relative played havoc with my plot consistency. Rather than tweak what's already posted, I decided to add an interim chapter to correct my mistakes. Hope this satisfies the perceptive readers who were sharp enough to catch what I missed and kind enough to alert me to the error regarding Christine's sudden unexplained existence.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

After some diagnostic tests by a skilled physician Brennan knew well, Hank's problem had been identified as an irregular heartbeat due to mild atrial fibrillation. He'd had a developing case of pneumonia, which responded well to antibiotics under the doctor's care. A week of careful monitoring by the watchful GWU nursing staff indicated that the afib was clearing up on its own, now that his lungs were clear. With a change in his Coumadin dosage, and a prescribed exercise regimen, he was released to return to Willow River's skilled nursing unit for two weeks of physical therapy to regain his balance and stamina. He was also counseled to be vigilant about taking his meds. Meanwhile Booth and Brennan had found the killer of the unfortunate golfer, and sufficient evidence to give Caroline a nice tight case against him. Her skillful questioning of witnesses, presentation of the incriminating facts, and persuasive closing arguments had sent the guilty thug off for a lengthy stay as a guest of the Virginia Department of Corrections.

The months passed, and the partners found themselves more comfortable with nights of Thai food and case closings. Their persistent investigation of suspects, coupled with Hodgin's particulates analysis, Angela's sifting through evidence and the teams' unearthing numerous clues led to Jacob Broadsky, an old military cohort of Booth's, being identified as an off-the-reservation self-styled Judge Roy Bean of sorts. The man had been a crack sniper, and a fine soldier at one time, but his recently misguided sense of justice had put him on the opposite side of the scope from his former comrade. Broadsky's bullet arced through the sky with murderous precision, shattered the Jeffersonian's skylight, and pierced Vincent Nigel-Murray's aorta. His blood spurted out beneath Booth's palms with every heartbeat, and he died before anyone could anticipate or prevent the shockingly sudden inevitable cruelty of the shot.

Booth tried to comfort the numb, traumatized scientists, then took Brennan home with him to insure her safety. Beset with doubts and confusion, after hours of unceasing sobs and self-accusation, Brennan finally opened the door to Booth's bedroom, seeking answers and comfort from her partner. Amid the tragedy of Vincent's death, her walls came down and Booth arms came up, wrapping her in an embrace which changed everything. Hank's admonitions had finally borne fruit. A tiny life began that night, linking the partners forever as future parents to an unexpected but cherished child. Nine months later they were painting a nursery in soft yellow shades, assembling a white crib. After an unusual and ironic delivery in a bed and breakfast outbuilding, they welcomed a little girl into their lives.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

As autumn approached, Pops contracted a cold which became walking pneumonia, and he suffered a sudden bout of chest pain. He had started walking each day with his fishing buddy Fred and the pair were vigilant about their exercise routine. Hank had been careful to take his meds, but his mail order prescription for Coumadin had been delayed. Assuming the package would arrive any day, he hadn't wanted to bother the retirement home nurse about it. So he missed a few pills. And the danged afib flared up. But he'd learned better than to ignore his symptoms and went to the hospital to see what problems he faced. A week of antibiotics subdued the pneumonia, wiped out the afib, and improved his outlook. He didn't like hospitals one bit, but he did love great-grandchildren and relished any chance he got to spend time reading to, cuddling with, and generally spoiling the little girl his Shrimp and Temperance had named Christine. He loved his tall lanky Parker more than life itself, but this little cutie was the apple of his eye. It looked like this time, he might get lucky and his release from the hospital would coincide with a long weekend. And that meant, if the doctors cooperated, he would be able to spend a day or two with his grandson, the bone lady and their daughter, his favorite captivating toddler; before returning to his card games and crocheting at the retirement home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After four days in GWU Hospital, Pops had been released with strict instructions not to skip any more doses of his Coumadin. Not for any reason. Whatsoever. He'd also been given a set of exercises from the Physical Therapist to restore his balance, vigor and endurance for walking. Booth and Brennan picked him up and brought him home with them to spend the night. They planned to drive him back to his retirement home on the coming Sunday morning. Rebecca had switched Parker's visitation weekend so he could spend Saturday with his great-grandfather. Christine babbled excitedly from her high chair, trying to imitate the exaggerated faces Hank was making to entertain her as he fed her oatmeal.

Scooping the last spoonful into her little mouth, the old man grinned at his great-granddaughter. 'You are quite a little honey! I wish Margaret was here to see you! You'd steal her heart for sure!" he chuckled.

"Pops, I need to get the lawn mowed. You feel like doing your exercises while Chrissy plays in her play yard? Parker's going to help me rake some leaves. If you get your therapy done, we can take Christine outside to swing, if you've got the energy."

"Shrimp, I'm not done for yet! Of course, you go get the yardwork done, and then we can grill some burgers for lunch! You have some of those veggie kind Temperance likes, don't you? She should be back from her lab by then, don't you think?"

"Good call, Pops!" said Parker. "See you out back in a bit."

When Brennan returned and followed her nose out to the back porch, she found the three generations of Booth men tending the charcoal grill, and her daughter chortling from her swing. "The veggie burgers smell great! I'm famished, let's eat out here."

She brought out paper plates, sliced tomatoes and onions, whole wheat buns, Sun Chips, cutlery, condiments and plastic tumblers filled with ice. "Parker, would you please carry out that jug of lemonade in the fridge?"

The family ate their fill of smoky burgers. "Bones, I never thought I'd like whole wheat chips, but those are great! I'm gonna ask Mom to buy some. Do they come in other flavors?" Parker asked her.

"Yes, several, Parker. I like the garlic onion the best. Your dad prefers the original."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The next morning Booth dressed Christine and brought her downstairs. Parker and Hank were dressed as well, and drinking orange juice in the kitchen. "Bones, we should be back from church by 10:00. Do you want to eat with us, or work on your book?"

"I can finish the two chapters I've planned if you eat after Mass and then come back here. That way I can go with you to drive Hank back to Willow River."

A few hours later, the Booths stowed Hank's overnight bag in the cargo area, piled into the SUV and headed for the retirement home. "Pops, please mind your meds schedule, so you don't have a relapse," Booth cautioned his grandfather as he hugged him tightly in his room, after unpacking his bag.

"GrandPops, it was good to see you, and play ball awhile yesterday. I said a prayer for you in church. Please-take care." Parker said.

Hank grinned at his great-grandson. "Parker, that's just what I need, you keep doing that for me every night, will you? You'll soon be taller than me, boy. You be good and study hard for your mom. Tell her I said hi, okay? Here, gimme a big hug."

"Hank, please do what the doctor and therapist told you," Brennan said quietly with tears in her eyes. "Christine needs plenty of time to get to know you better."

"No worries, honey. I'll be fine," Hank assured her with a kiss on her cheek. "You take care of that little sweetie for me, til next time, Okay?"

And with one more hug for everyone, Hank waved them off at the door and returned to the day room for a game of chess with his buddy Fred before doing his therapy exercises. "You know, Fred, I've got a lot to live for, those kids mean the world to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hank Handles His Affairs

Hank was watching out the window for Temperance to arrive. Booth had taken Parker camping with his best friend's Boy Scout troop for the weekend. Brennan realized this was a good opportunity for her to continue the conversation Pops had started a year ago when his heart problems had first presented.

She pulled into a space in the Willow River parking lot, got Christine out of her car seat and into her stroller, and started down the sidewalk toward the retirement home's front entrance. Hank met her at the door, and Christine jabbered excitedly at the sight of her great-grandfather's smiling face. "'Ops, Ops!" she exclaimed.

"I'm baffled as to why she can pronounce ending 'p's but not starting ones," Brennan remarking wryly as she gave Hank a hug.

"Kids come up with their own version of what to call their relatives, honey, and there's no explaining it. Jared and Shrimp had some strange names for me and their Gran when they were very young."

"I'm so glad you had a chance to come see me; the ladies are excited to see our little lady here, and I could use a good chess partner for a change. Poor Fred's had a sore throat and I'm not interested in catching it from him, so we haven't been able to play. Most of the other old geezers around here don't have the patience for chess games, and checkers is just too boring after one or two rounds to hold my interest."

"I'll be glad to take you on, Hank. You're always a worthy adversary. My dad said he was going to come up and challenge you to a few matches later this month. He rarely let me win when I was a child, but he says that's why I'm a good chess player now."

"I saved my pudding from lunch for Christine; it's vanilla, so is that okay for her to have?"

"Sure, Hank, she's just like her father; they both love their pudding way too much."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Once they settled Christine with her treat and had the chess board set out on the small table in Hank's room, Pops motioned for Brennan to take the easy chair and pulled a folding chair out of his closet.

"No, Hank, you sit in your chair and I'll use the folding one," Brennan urged him.

"Okay, honey, suit yourself. But before we start our game, I've got something to show you."

Hank walked over to his dresser and pulled a folder from the top drawer. He withdrew a piece of paper and handed it to Brennan.

"You remember what I told you about when I went to the hospital last year? Well, I took care of it myself, because I'm not sure Shrimp could take the plunge on my behalf. I decided it was better to get my affairs in order medically like I have on my will. So I had the retirement home's administrator Helen draw me up an advanced directive that spells out my wishes. This way Seeley doesn't have to make any decisions, he just has to follow what it says here. I know he probably won't like it, but that's just the way I feel."

"Hank, I admire you for handling this yourself. An advanced directive doesn't mean you're declining all medical care and treatment, it just delineates how far you want EMT's and doctors to go when you start to have life-threatening issues. This will make things a lot easier for Booth, and Jared both."

"Well, I've read that CPR on us old foks just causes broken ribs and a lot of complications, so if things start to go south for me, I don't think I want some young strapping fellow pounding on my chest. And I don't want some doctor jamming a breathing tube down my throat if that's what it takes to keep me alive. Other than that, I'm fine with medications and such," Hank declared.

"Just be sure you have several copies on record with your doctor, in the retirement home's administrative offices, and with your will. You may want to put a copy in your wallet as well," Brennan said.

Hank hugged her. "Thanks for seeing this my way, Temperance. I'm glad Shrimp has a logical lady to lean on when things get dicey. You'll be a big comfort to him when it's time for me to go on. You may not buy into formal religion, but you are very spiritual in your own way, and I respect that. You've given my grandson a wonderful life and love I thought he might never find. His Gran and I had many years together, but you never get enough. I hope you two are around for each other for decades to come. Now let's stop this serious stuff and play some chess!"

Brennan bent to wipe the pudding off Christine's face, and clean her hands before unbuckling her from the stroller. She helped her daughter out of the seat and spread a blanket on the floor for her to sit on. Hank pulled the box of wooden blocks and Duplos pieces he'd kept in his closet for her to play with. He handed it to Brennan who placed it on the floor. Christine reached for it and promptly dumped its contents gleefully in front of her.

"That should keep her occupied for a little while. Let's see if I can't beat you, Bone Lady," Hank smiled.

"Oh, Hank, those are fighting words; I think this match will be mine to claim!" Brennan retorted.

**A/N: I had originally planned to carry this story further, but the recent hospital stay of an older relative has squashed my appetite for writing any more medical crisis chapters at the moment, so I'm leaving Hank and Brennan to their pawns, bishops and queens for now. I apologize for the plot inconsistency errors I made in Chapter 2. Writing fragments of a story at someone's bedside wasn't the best idea I ever had.**


End file.
